


Becomes a Good Mommy

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 史蒂夫同巴基决定领养一个孩子，Loki的恶作剧却让他们措手不及，复仇者大厦的平静日常也产生了变化。





	1. Chapter 1

##  
史蒂夫不再轻易被偶然打开的电视吓一跳。

他早就学会了二十一世纪的电子产品，因特网让人惊叹，这是上个世纪难以想象的发明，托尼斯塔克的电子管家贾维斯为史蒂夫罗杰斯的复仇者定制机（“这是来自斯塔克工业的馈赠！”——BY 托尼斯塔克）加装了他所需要的个人运动管家，虽然已经快要适应了，史蒂夫罗杰斯还是偶尔会被弹出来的种种运动视频中活力满溢的女声吓一大跳，后来他意识到这有可能是娜塔莎的恶作剧，她连接了他同巴基的房间里的专属WiFi网络，所以史蒂夫罗杰斯才会在自己的专属运动APP中发现那些女性专用的瑜伽和提普拉。

“为了比基尼。”娜塔莎在早餐间隙装作漫不经心的向他眨眨眼。

多谢娜塔莎的慷慨无私，在史蒂夫罗杰斯以复杂的表情划过那些减肥套餐时，他也会看一到两个瑜伽视频，这或许是山姆威尔逊告诉他的，“锻炼大腿能让你上升天堂”，史蒂夫罗杰斯觉得一个戴着翅膀的人告诉他这句话，比任何广告都有效果，猫式运动，嗯，他打开的一瞬间就关上了，他脸红了，他想起了他和巴基，在床上。

巴基的大腿绝对是史蒂夫的天堂之一，他从年少时代就身材饱满，不同于史蒂夫罗杰斯结实的肌肉条块，巴基绝不肥胖但却肉感丰厚，宛若他的肌肉下面溢满厚厚一层水分，即使是裸露的一小块白皙饱满的手臂也能让史蒂夫罗杰斯感到口渴，跟不用说他美妙的大腿，结实，肌肉饱满，线条流畅，整体却又是纤细的，完美的一条腿，当他俯身在史蒂夫身下时，汗水和白浊液体晶莹的滴落在这双宛若涂了油脂的，洁白光滑的腿上，那些汗液，有些是史蒂夫的，他肌肉饱满的胸膛会贴上巴基的大腿，他把巴基的大腿架在他肩头，当巴基颤抖时，史蒂夫能感受到他纤细的小腿每一寸肌肉细胞的紧缩。

但这并不是他们最爱用的姿态，超级士兵的睡眠时光无需那样长，他们在漫长的黑夜里，在全纽约数一数二的高楼复仇者大厦里实施高空性爱，史蒂夫罗杰斯觉得自己是害羞的，他说出这句话就要被巴基用手掌轻轻的打一下，“最勇猛的男孩又在自我谦虚？”

他笑着说，柔软的枕头垫在他腰侧，绯红的脸颊汗水晶莹的落下来，他抬起半边身子同史蒂夫接吻，最后气喘吁吁的却依然是主动者本人。

他们最爱“猫式”，这是史蒂夫罗杰斯在看到那个瑜伽动作就脸红心跳的一个理由，这却也是两位超级士兵试用过诸多姿态后双方皆最满意的一个式样，当巴基向史蒂夫高高的翘起他的屁股时，他柔软的腰肢往下压，又被史蒂夫的大手牢牢的托住了，当史蒂夫冲锋陷阵时，巴基柔软曼妙的大腿颤抖着，被史蒂夫用全身牢牢的压制征服，史蒂夫伏在他的背上，巴基小声的呜咽让这方实在宽阔的柔软大床变成了天堂中的岛屿。

他们绝对在没日没夜的做爱。

从巴基来到复仇者大厦以后，他们一直在做爱，最初他们并不住同一间房，夜半巴基却总是被噩梦惊醒，史蒂夫一次次在夜半醒来搂住巴基的呜咽，那时巴基身体也未恢复好，长久的难以入眠让他的体重在短时间内下降了二十磅。

选择做爱释放压力，最初仿佛是心照不宣的，至少刚追回巴基时他们绝不是恋人关系，虽然——这段漫长的暗恋起码从史蒂夫的十六岁就开始了，但他并不打算打扰巴基的感情生活，他们在晚上做爱而在白天依然一如既往的兄友弟恭，直到娜塔莎看不下去，她在厨房拦住了给巴基做苹果泥的史蒂夫。

“你们在搞什么？伟大的美国队长居然跟冬日战士保持炮友关系吗？”

“他喜欢你，傻子。”

史蒂夫真正明白巴基也如同他一般的喜欢自己的时间绝对比娜塔莎提醒他的时间往后延后了三周以上，但最后他把流泪哽咽的巴基拥抱入怀，巴基穿着他的大白T，浑身都在颤抖，史蒂夫罗杰斯用自己竭尽所能的力量圈住巴基的身体，他的轮廓比巴基大了一圈，这让他能把巴基搂入怀中，他是他的。

那之后巴基渐渐的好了起来，现在他们甚至一起出神盾局的任务，史蒂夫不讶异巴基的命中率比他还强上8个百分点，在上个世纪四十年代他就是整个联军有名的神枪手，现在他依然是他最好的搭档，同以前不同只是多了一层恋人的身份。

回到复仇者大厦他们共有的那一间房，就开始相互解掉战术服，然后拥抱，亲吻，美国队长跟冬日战士是一对，这件事神盾局还没有对公众透露分毫，事实上他们比任何新婚夫妇都如胶似漆，每一天都宛若在热恋的顶峰状态。

巴基的身体也慢慢的好起来，一开始他的肠胃根本无法接受食物，斯塔克工业为他特别定制了更加温和的营养注射剂（九头蛇曾经对他使用的那些营养强化剂绝对对他的身体有损伤效果），然后是一些泥类，婴儿食品，现在他不仅可以吃固体食物，并且间歇被山姆拉出去兴致勃勃的挑战现代饮食，他们都对复仇者大厦五个街区外的BR新口味情有独钟。

史蒂夫罗杰斯很高兴的看到巴基的身心一天天的好起来，巴基不再那么瘦削了，他脸上渐渐的出现了笑容，这让史蒂夫罗杰斯发自内心感到幸福。

下午，回到自己的房间时，他看到蜷缩在沙发上，裹着毯子开着电视睡熟了的巴基，阳光呈现线条状照射到他的脸颊上而使他根根分明的睫毛呈现一种淡淡的金色，史蒂夫罗杰斯小心的关掉了电视，电视节目在放映下午的育儿频道，当史蒂夫罗杰斯关掉电视的时刻，专家正在讲解母乳喂养的好处，史蒂夫看着电视屏幕上，金发的小婴儿粉扑扑的脸蛋，他下意识的微笑了一下。

巴基还没有醒，未到晚饭时刻，史蒂夫拿了素描本，坐到沙发前，对着巴基睡熟的脸，安静的写写画画，很快，素描纸上出现了巴基恬静的睡颜，罗杰斯小声的呼吸着，日光里的浮尘轻盈，这样恬静幸福的时光，史蒂夫罗杰斯以为自己是永远的失去了，失而复得，让他倍感珍惜这平淡的幸福。

但看来，这恬静的幸福一刻是要被暂时破坏了。

史蒂夫罗杰斯听见敲门声，他转头看去，贾维斯的智能服务让他透过显示屏看到门外的人是索尔，距离他上次见到他已经快两个月，史蒂夫看了一眼巴基，幸好他未被吵醒，他小心翼翼的站起来走出去。

索尔抱着手臂，似乎有些焦急，但他依然在见到史蒂夫的第一眼露出笑容，天神的笑容如同星辰一般灿烂耀眼，面对这笑容史蒂夫实在无法想出任何理由责备索尔打断了他同巴基的二人世界。

“下午复仇者大厦楼顶风云变幻，想是洛基来过，知道下午这房间里只有巴基在，吾友，不知巴基是否安全？”

史蒂夫将房门微微敞开，索尔从门口就能看到睡在沙发上，巴基的一片深棕色头发。

“他睡得很好，谢谢你，”史蒂夫微微正色，“洛基难道不是被你带回了阿斯加德？”

“他从监狱里逃脱，你知道他的魔法颇有一些水平，师承吾之母亲，”索尔苦笑了一下，“吾在真理之泉水内看到了洛基的未来，匆匆回到阿斯加德想将他放出，没想到他抢先一步。万幸吾将母后带出了阿斯加德。”

“你把你的母亲和女友带到地球上来了？”

“不，吾把她们藏在斯托卡星球，那是阿斯加德下属的庇护星球，她们都很安全，只是吾找不到洛基的踪影，”索尔沉默了一下，“吾从海姆达尔那里看到洛基来了中庭，甚至吾知道了他的确切位置，可我找不到他，或许他并不想见吾。”

“兄弟之间并没有绝对的恨，索尔。”

“毕竟是吾亲手将他送进监狱，又抢走了他的王位，”索尔苦笑了一下，“他在乎的一切。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯有些黯然，他想起多年前，巴基也曾经对他说过，现在我成为了你，这感觉并不好受。

“我带你去找班纳，或许他有办法办法获取洛基的定位，他在洛基身上埋入过定位芯片，可以在地球上追踪洛基。”

“他在洛基身上埋入了定位芯片？”索尔一脸懵逼。

“是斯塔克的发明，防止洛基再次到地球来兴风作浪，同时对其产生防范系统。”

房门被关上，两人的声音逐渐远去，躺在沙发上的巴基慢慢睁开了眼。

“你还要躲么。”他面无表情的说。

房间里，不知从哪个角落钻出一只黑猫，他跳到沙发上，它幻化成为洛基的模样，他不再穿着阿斯加德的民族服饰而身穿一身黑色西装，抱着手臂，居高临下的看着躺在沙发上的巴基。

“躲？你还真是小瞧了本王。”


	2. Chapter 2

##

“不知你是否看过戏剧？我在四百年前来过一次中庭，那时候我看过你们中庭的戏剧——说实话，那种粗制滥造的东西你们也看得下去？当巫女说将女主人公变成一只猫咪时，那个演员只是戴上了一层猫咪的头套，那已经是当时最好的戏院了，我在无数的密密麻麻的你们中庭人类之间跟着鼓掌，但我在心里发笑，中庭人，你们真该看看阿斯加德的戏剧的。”

“你能安静会儿么。”

“你看，女主人公又哭了，短暂的四十分钟她哭了几次？我时常好奇中庭人的眼泪分泌系统是如何运作的，发达的泪腺从不出现在阿斯加德人的身体上，那才是神，你们中庭人称之为神的完美的身体，眼泪只会出现在你们中庭人身上，神的眼泪是贵重的珠宝，比如我，伟大的诡计之神，约顿海姆的合法继承人和阿斯加德的王子，我已经快记不清我上一次流泪是什么时刻了，或许是百年之前，或许我从来不曾流泪。”

巴基垂着眼，伸出五指把指尖上的玉米片碎屑一一的舔去，像猫咪那样，他蜷缩在沙发的毯子上，而身旁则有一只真正的黑猫，挺直上半身子，对着电视机里的爱情剧高谈阔论，那骄傲的翩翩风度好像他是文学研究院里正在做文学报告的绅士而不是一只立在软趴趴沙发上喵喵叫的猫。

巴基有点困惑的看着洛基喋喋不休，洛基对每一节无趣剧情都能发表他的观点，在那些观点之间还掺杂着尖锐的喵呜喵呜的叫声（现在他毕竟是一只猫），巴基觉得后脑勺有些发涨，他的神经元虽然恢复但后遗症并未放过他，连史蒂夫对他说话还依然要用极小心的语气，事实上史蒂夫面对巴基时他不必刻意也能温和而爱的说话，他总是轻声细语的，复仇者大厦里的其他成员知道巴基的情况也尽量对他态度柔和，洛基实在是突然闯入的一位异端分子。

巴基难受的又躺在了他的毯子里，他蜷缩了身体，背对着洛基把毯子捂在耳朵上。

“中庭人，你可不要妄想我像其他人一样，像羽毛一样呵护你，像对待百岁的婴孩一样爱护你，我可是邪神，我想做什么就做什么。”

“...想做什么就做什么，为什么躲在这里。”

洛基又轻易的炸毛了——字面意义上的，他跳起来扑在巴基身上，猫咪的毛发根根的竖起，他的锐利的爪子坠住了巴基的脖颈，那双翠绿色的美丽的瞳孔映出巴基仰望着他的脸蛋，那眼神绝对不是一只猫咪，一个神的灵魂寄居在猫咪的躯体之中，他尖锐的咆哮着，猫爪踩着巴基的脸蛋像是踩住了真正的蚂蚁。

“说了我并没有躲藏！破除监狱的魔法耗费了我太多的精力，在中庭里保持你们中庭人的穿着实在是滑稽可笑的，若你测验我你会发现我的神力如以往从未改变，而我只会允许一个中庭人折辱我一次，下一次我必定用利刃割断你的咽喉。”

巴基灰蓝色的瞳孔看着洛基，这只猫咪的瞳孔映照着他的脸颊，最后巴基冷笑了一下。

“你以为会用刀具的只有你么。”

他单手就拎着洛基的脖子把它提了起来，后者挂在空中，惊恐的喵呜喵呜大叫起来。

洛基以为巴基绝对会报复自己，他在脑子里寻找半空悬浮的咒语，但巴基，他把这只猫咪形态的伟大的邪神提到自己眼前，他的表情冷酷，他把手伸向邪神，邪神露出了猫咪锋利的爪子，他决定用中庭猫咪最原始的方式自卫，但巴基只是用手抚摸过他的左前爪。

将黑色的毛发微微拨开，一道闪电形状的，微微发亮的伤疤从左前爪贯彻到胸口位置，巴基摸了一下那个伤口，洛基尖利的叫了一声，像受伤的猫咪那样浑身发颤，但对于对伤口无比熟悉的巴基来说，他明白这绝对不是地球生物能造成的伤情，而且他伤得有些厉害。

巴基了然的点点头，他把洛基放回沙发上的绒毯里，洛基被放在上面就有些虚弱的伏在毯子上。

“你受伤了。”

洛基的耳朵垂下来，他沉默不语。

“你受伤了，所以躲在这里，”巴基起身，他从他同史蒂夫的床头柜里拿出家用医药箱，然后他回到洛基身边，对他晃了晃箱子，“地球上的伤口包扎技术对神有效果吗？”

洛基像是恢复了点精神，他看了眼那个绿色的小箱子。

“当然不可以，中庭人。”

“我不叫中庭人，我叫巴基。”

“这是用脑袋想都知道的道理吧，我记得你们中庭人十分喜欢对神祷告，其中便有受伤时祈求神的庇佑而使得伤口好转的祷词，那么你就该明白，我们，处于生命之树上头的阿斯加德神族远远在你们中庭人之上，你们脆弱的生命对神来说不过是蜉蝣蝼蚁，你又如何会觉得给蚂蚁用的药物会对大象有作用？”

他们并未相处太久但巴基就似乎已经习惯了剔除洛基说话时习惯性的讽刺而抓住重点，他把医药箱放在一边。

“所以你在地球上无法痊愈了？那你该回阿斯加德去。”

洛基冷哼了一声。

“蚂蚁自然理解不了，大象受伤时会为自己衔来草药，那是因为蚂蚁的脑容量同大象不可相提并论，我学习的三百年魔法，说出来你可不要惊讶，那师承于宇宙最优秀的魔法师，也就是我的母亲，我自然能学会自愈之术，只是这时间需要稍久。”

“稍久是多久？”

“用你们中庭记时，也许是三个月，也许是半年，也许会是两百四十天。”

巴基面无表情的看着洛基，他的瞳孔总是像有些涣散，但忽然他笑了，丝毫没有对邪神的畏惧，那是一个全然舒展的笑容，眼底隐约含着几分狡谐。

“那我倒是可以收留你暂时做我的宠物。”

洛基板下脸，他低头舔了舔毛，没有作声。

“对了，我听史蒂夫说，你身上有个追踪器？”

班纳检测出追踪器的坐标居然在北欧的挪威海岸，虽然不知道洛基去那里做什么，索尔同史蒂夫还是选择全副武装一同前往，索尔挥舞着他的锤子首先出发，史蒂夫的盾牌并未有那种奇异的功能，于是他开走了复仇者总部的一架昆式战机。

从这里到挪威往返，起码要两天时间，若算上捉到洛基的时间，那还需更长，史蒂夫在昆式起飞之前特意让贾维斯同他们的房间连线，巴基的面孔很快出现在显示投屏上。

“史蒂夫。”他温柔的叫了他一声名字，这是他们一直以来习惯的问候，史蒂夫严肃的面孔微微的舒展了，他看着巴基的脸。

“今天晚上我可能不能回来巴克，贾维斯会为你准备今天的晚餐，若晚上睡不着，就去找娜塔莎或者山姆他们好吗？我保证用我最快的速度回来。”

“你去那里寻找洛基的追踪器么。”

史蒂夫有些意外。

“下午，我把你吵醒了吗巴克，我以为我已经尽量轻声。”

“没什么，你去吧史蒂夫，但请你顺便转告索尔，别抱太大希望，你知道洛基，它（IT）是邪神，它不会如此轻易的暴露自己的踪迹的。”

“它（IT）？”

巴基笑了一下。

“或者是...他？总而言之，早点回来吧，一定要注意安全史蒂夫，我会想念你的，帮我跟索尔问好。”

巴基依依不舍的关掉了视频通讯，他回过头，洛基正以一种蹲姿坐在沙发靠垫上，那是美国队长星盾造型，他一屁股坐在上面，洋洋得意的吃着巴基的零食储备，巴基觉得洛基肯定是故意的。

“你同他说了些什么？”洛基依然沉浸于电视里的爱情剧，不时发出咳咳的喉音。

他坐在沙发的正中央，像坐着皇位一样舒展着身体，这绝对有些喧宾夺主，但巴基显然并不计较什么。

“我说...我们接下来可能要在房间里开辟一块宠物专用区域？”


End file.
